Episode 8500 (10th June 2019)
Plot Leyla notices David is acting odd so quizzes him about his whereabouts yesterday. David states he went for a drive but before he can elaborate, PC Swirling appears in the shop to speak with David about Maya's assault. Andrea is upset that Kim won't rent Dale View to her and Jamie. She assumes Kim is renting it to Charity and Vanessa instead so she suggests Jamie has a word with his mother. Zak stares at his unopened letter from Lisa. When Lydia suggests he should get some fresh air, Zak snaps at her which causes Lydia to run out of Wishing Well Cottage in tears. Belle reminds Zak that Lydia is only trying to help then begs him to read the letter. PC Swirling lets slip to Jacob that Maya is in hospital. A furious Jacob concludes David was responsible for the attack and insists he needs to see Maya but PC Swirling states that's out of the question. There's a frosty atmosphere between Liam and Bernice. Liam questions why Bernice has a sudden fixation on Lara whilst Bernice doesn't understand why Liam is being so touchy about the subject. Charity congratulates Andrea and Jamie on getting Dale View although Andrea informs her they aren't renting it either. David visits Maya in hospital and demands to know what she's said to the police. As a smirking Maya asks David if he's nervous, PC Swirling appears behind him. David explains to PC Swirling that he's here to stop Maya lying and insists he can't trust a word she says. Maya informs David that she's already told PC Swirling everything - she was attacked by a random woman. When Kim enters the pub, Charity and Vanessa, and Jamie and Andrea have a go at her for not renting either of them Dale View. Kim states neither of them would want the property as it has a host of problems, including black mould. A tearful Zak finally reads Lisa's letter. Belle points out to Zak that the handwriting on the letter is Lydia's which leaves Zak feeling awful for being so horrible to her. Kim is upset to learn Jamie and Andrea are house hunting and asks if there is something she can do to make them feel more at home. After peering at the sun Millie painted on the wall, Kim gets an idea. Liam apologises to Bernice but Bernice doesn't want an apology, she wants an explanation. Liam explains how after Lara died, he avoided confronting his grief then bounced head long into his relationship with Maya to avoid difficult conversations and hard memories. As PC Swirling escorts David out of the hospital, David receives a call from Eric informing him Jacob is missing. At that moment, Jacob appears in the hospital corridor. Jacob is adamant David and PC Swirling can't stop him seeing Maya. He notifies PC Swirling that he reckons it was David who attacked Maya although David quashes his theory when he reveals the attacker was a woman. When David comments it's a pity the woman didn't finish the job, Jacob to storm off. Zak apologises to Lydia. Afterward, Sam comes across a little notebook down the side of the sofa. David and an irate Jacob return to Pollard's Barn where David informs Eric, Leyla and Tracy that Maya was attacked by a woman. When Tracy apologises to David for suspecting him of the attack, Jacob reveals to her that David and Leyla have slept together. Kim enlists interior designer, Erica, to redecorate Home Farm and appoints Andrea as project manager to make her and Jamie feel more at home. Tracy voices her disgust with David and Leyla and the example they're setting Jacob which soon turns into a shouting match between her and David. When Eric intervenes, a worked-up David tells his father that being there for Jacob now doesn't make up for all the years he wasn't there for him. A hurt Eric orders David to leave so David storms out. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Kim Tate - Claire King *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Erica - Melissa Batchelor Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Home Farm - Kitchen, living room and entrance way *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden *Brook Cottage - Dining room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and ward *Pollard's Barn - Living room and driveway Memorable Dialogue Belle Dingle: (Upon seeing Zak has read Lisa's letter) "You opened it?" Zak Dingle: "Yeah. And she doesn't pull any punches, even from the other side. She says if common sense were breadcrumbs, I would only have enough for half a fish finger." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes